


Star Crossed

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Choices, Episode: s01e26 Ocean Gem, First Meetings, Other, Short, Steven Universe: The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: At the edge of the ocean and the great abyss of space, Steven makes a different decision.





	Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscordantLeviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantLeviathan/gifts).

“Come with me.” She had asked. Desperation and longing to get back to Homeworld shown on her blue face. 

For a brief moment, he didn’t know what to think. 

He felt so lost and confused. 

What his friends had done to the gem.. 

It was so wrong! 

Trapped in a mirror for so long, and (if his friends had it their way), for eternity. 

He was questioning so many things in that moment. 

His friends. Their motivations. Everything he thought he knew and believed. 

She outstretched her hand outstretched to him and he took it…

They walked through the parted ocean, with his friends' voices calling for him, growing fainter and fainter in the distance, as gallons of ocean water walls collapsed and crashed over the bay’s entrance from which they came.

~~

Her cracked gem had glimmered as it healed, shining brightly against the night. 

Water wings arose from her back, translucent and clear. They were perfection. 

She beamed brightly. Hugging her excited thanks and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He felt heat rise to his face and smiled back at her. Happy for her own happiness. 

She gazed at the shimmering stars above. Determination irradiating off her in waves.

She knelt down, so he could get up onto her back. He made a bubble around them for air, and they took off together into the black abyss. 

Several times they had to stop along planets, for Steven to have fresh oxygen and nutrition. 

The last of those times, they happened upon a strange dying garden on a huge chunk of rock. 

At first they didn’t think they could get inside the enclosure, but Steven’s gem glowed and allowed his bubble around them to slip through, as if it was calibrated to the same shield frequency. 

To Lapis’ delight, she found a functional warp pad to Homeworld. 

As she inspected the device carefully, Steven walked up to an enchanting sight. 

A lone Pink gem, that stood as still as stone. 

He graced her with a smile. 

“Hello…. Is this your garden?” 

Her eyes barely moved, but in her peripherals she could see a glimpse of Pink under the edge of his shirt. She froze even more. 

“I’m Steven and that’s Lapis.” He glanced behind him at the blue gem, indicating her. He looked back at the Pink hearted gem. 

He extended a hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you. Do you want to be friends?” 

Tears rolled down the Pink gems face. 

The boy looked taken back, “I’m sorry, I-?” 

Before she could ask if their presence was upsetting her, suddenly, the gem launched herself onto him, nearly making him fall over at the force. 

She wrapped her long limbed tendrils around his body in a hug, and sobbed upon his shoulder. 

Confused and startled at the abrupt action, Steven paused for only a second, then encircled his own arms around the gem, giving her back an affectionate pat. 

“It’s okay.. It’s okay..” 

He closed his eyes, his gem glowing between them. 

“I’m here now.”


End file.
